Working On It
by Carf
Summary: My OC's are what you might call villains but they didn't start out that way. But their agenda might include bringing the Young Justice League to its knees. T for safety. seventh chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**So this going to be a pretty long multi-chapter story. The Young Justice characters are going to be in it but it might be in a few or several chapters. Basically I like to take stories, then make up people to basically beat them up. So I don't know if you like that or not but here's my story please review that's how I know you read it!**

**Chapter 1**

Bonnie Finside sat in geometry wondering how she could have possibly forgotten the final. Seriously, the final. For most people, this was just a silly, dumb mistake. Except, in Bonnie's case, it was practically impossible. When you are diagnosed with near perfect 20-20 memory, not studying for the test (which happened to be the largest part of her grade) was really just ridiculous. Not to mention that with the last night's strange dream she was pretty sure she was going crazy.

"How do you think you're gonna do?" the voice broke through her thoughts.

"…Huh?" _great, really intelligent._

'I said how… do…you…think…you…are…going…to…"

"I heard you! You just surprised me, that's all."

"Yeah, I know, I was just joking," Robert offered an earnest smile that made her regret snapping. Robert had just moved to New Jersey a month ago and was already one of the most popular guys in school, even though he had just missed spring sports. _Probably because he's so hot._ The weird thing was he seemed to hate the attention.

"Uh, yeah… I knew that too."

"Too?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly. Bonnie was about to reply when she received the packet on her desk. Six pages and one long class period to complete it. Six pages stuffed full of math she was pretty sure she couldn't do and 50 minutes of torture. _What if Robert thinks I'm an idiot?_ With a sigh Bonnie looked down at the paper, it looked eerily familiar. Hadn't they already taken it? The first question was the most obvious of answers, but Bonnie didn't even need to look, as she already knew the answer. She ran her fingers down the first page, then the second. She knew all of them! She riffled through the pages, 1,2,3,4,5,6 all of them every single answer. She skimmed through it again, and again, and again. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Miss Finside is there a problem?" Mrs. Twitty called across the room.

"Uh no everything's fine, just…fine."

"Well be quiet then", came the nasally voice.

"Sorry!" Bonnie dropped her head back down. With a roll of her eyes she wrote down the first answer, then the second. Then she thought of something.

"Mrs. Twitty do we have to show our work?" Mrs. Twitty glared down her long nose at Bonnie.

"Miss Finside this is ninth grade, do you really think you have to show your work?" _Well, that wasn't much of an answer._

" Right, thank you Mrs. Twitty." Inside Bonnie was at the point of cheering and pumping her fist. She quickly finished the test with twenty minutes to spare. She walked to the front of the room gathering more stares as if she were walking with a herd of sheep. Bonnie proudly placed the packet in front of Mrs. Twitty.

"Did you check all your answers over?"

"Yes", Bonnie said even though she hadn't. There was a pause.

"Can I go now Mrs. Twitty?" Mrs. Twitty checked the first page against her answer key.

"I suppose you can go to break." Bonnie went and got her backpack, then hurried out the door. She stood there for almost a minute completely confused.

"What is happening to me?" she muttered out loud. She hurried to her locker, twisting in her combo. She grabbed her lunch and decided to go to Quidditch club. Yes, it's real.


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter is not all that exciting but it has to happen and well I thought the ominous ending was super cool. Chapter 2

Bonnie couldn't help but feel strange, it seemed she had magically gained the ability to cheat on tests. Not that she hadn't managed before. Well, it wasn't like she was a saint or anything. After an arguably boring Quidditch club meeting, Bonnie had been forced to return to class. However, since she had taken most of the finals the day before her new found cheating skills were put to no use. She had just finished the second to last lacrosse practice of the year and had been left to figure out how to take off cleats. Slowly, she realized Robert Clyde was sneaking up on her. Spinning on her heel with the loud gravelly sound of cleats on concrete, she faced him. Robert gave a small half smile.

" Am I really that bad?" he chortled.

"Uh… no it's just …ah I don't know… I have sixth sense."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what? Incoherent?"

"No, hot!" There was a long pause as Bonnie wondered what that was supposed to mean."Okay, I'm really sorry Jim told me to say that and it was weird but it wasn't my fault at all," Robert suddenly burst out, so fast Bonnie couldn't really catch it.

"Jim? As in Jim Carter?"

"Well yeah." Bonnie could barely contain her laugh, it cackled out like something worthy of the Joker.

"Don't ever listen to anything Jim says. I've known him since we were tiny. I've really got to _know_ him and I learned he is a freak." Robert rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that so?" Bonnie was about to list off all the reasons _why_ Jim was an oddball, when she realized it was actually a rhetorical question.

"Well, Bonnie, I wanted to ask you something and I wanted to ask you for a really long time, but I was too scared and now I still am but I'm trying to push through it and…"

" Robert what are you trying to say?" Robert swallowed deeply and he knew Bonnie could see, which she supposed made it even worse.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me, on a… date?'' Robert nodded his head as if to encourage a positive response.

"Well yeah, that sounds great!" Robert stood there looking shocked.

"Uh… was that it?"

"What else would there be?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like there should be more."

"Well you have to tell me where you want to go and if I should wear something nice." Robert seemed horrified by how much this "dating" involved.  
>"Well it's a secret. Don't wear anything nice because then people would think I was your mentally challenged brother, instead of your date and it will take the whole day. So can I pick you up at ten in the morning on Saturday?"<p>

"Yes," and then without a thought she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, bye. See you…uh…tomorrow!" He jogged off as fast as he could to keep from jumping. When he left Bonnie knew something she couldn't have possibly known. They were going to New York and it was going to start something that couldn't be stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bonnie walked home feeling completely strange. _How__many__times__a__day__do__people__find__out__they__can__see__the__future?__Absolutely__zero.__That__is,__unless__they__'__re__on_Stan Lee's Super Humans. And yet she couldn't help but feel excited about her date in New York. As she turned the corner she could see a large someone sprawled on her driveway. Stuffed in to a lumberjack style flannel shirt and a pair of rolled up jeans with no shoes Jim looked like the perfect companion to Huck Finn and Tom Sawyer. He cracked a broad smile when he found Bonnie standing over him, one that showed every one of his flawless teeth. Jim was the kind of kid who should have broken his legs every year and chip at least three teeth but he never did. He'd come out unscathed from rock diving, Tarzan jumping contests, and the stairs (Jim's mortal enemy). He scrunched up his sea glass blue eyes and ran his fingers through his unruly tawny-colored hair.

"Soooo, how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Bonnie asked as she walked past him.

"Robert."

"And how would you know about that?" Jim laughed like a bear, a kind of broad cough that made you feel like burly men at a bar surrounded you. "Come on! Did you honestly think I wouldn't know about that? Everything comes to me eventually."

"I know that. It's just, I had hoped it would come to you a little later."

"Not a chance. This is personal, you're my little sister!" Jim rolled to his feet, rising to his full height which was about a foot taller than Bonnie.

" Uh not really, I'm older and I already have a brother."

"Whatever! I meant practically, anyways, I'm taller!"

"No need to brag, we all noticed."

"So are you going out with him or not?" Bonnie sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, I am. It's going to be really fun and I like him a lot, thank you very much." Bonnie finished very astutely.

" Ah. Okay. So, do you know where you're going?"

" Well he said it was a secret, but I'm thinking New York City."

"Oooooooh, do you two want to go on double date?"

"Uh it's sort of hard to speak for Robert so…"

"Come on. He'll agree to anything you say."

" But I hate Stephanie." Bonnie felt forced to whine.

"Huh, oh Stephanie, she's old news. I'm with Carol now."

"Do you even like her or any of them?"

"Well yeah, she's so hot." Bonnie could only shake her head, there was no point trying to explain to Jim that he just didn't get it.

"Are you coming in my house," Bonnie looked over her shoulder as she placed the keys into the door.

"Well yes, because guess what," he whipped a small cardboard box out in front of him. Bonnie could barely contain her cries of joy. It was the fourth season of Dexter on DVD. Recently Jim and her had become obsessed with Dexter and Arrested Development, but they were so far behind in seasons they had to buy the DVDs. So it was a huge surprise to Bonnie that Jim had actually spent money on her.

"No way! You did NOT!"

"I so did! Now come on, little sis, let's watch this bad boy!" For once Bonnie didn't bother to correct him about the fact that she was older.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day came with a cool breeze but only a little sunshine. Bonnie secretly wished it would rain, she absolutely loved it. Plus, it was practically the only way to have some space in New York. She got up quickly and spent about 15 minutes wondering what to wear before deciding on a green checked shirt. _All__the__better__to__bring__out__my__sparkly__green__eyes__as__my__mother__would__say__… __that__is__if__she__was__the__big__bad__wolf._ Bonnie decided to save that line, just in case. At ten, she found Robert astride a bright blue Vespa. His deep brown hair fell into his caramel colored eyes and his smile was crooked like he didn't know what to do with it. It almost made Bonnie laugh every time she saw it. There was something so sincere about him unlike all the other guys. He was sweet and funny and smart, and, well, sort of awkward. Which was okay, because Bonnie wasn't very good at talking to him.

"Nice shirt. Great color." Robert smiled; he was wearing a green shirt too.

"All the better to bring out my sparkly green eyes as my mother would say," Bonnie laughed," That is if my mother was the big bad wolf." It sounded like a funny after thought. _Ah,__how__can__anyone__think__I__'__m__spontaneous?_Robert smiled even broader and chuckled under his breath.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Heck yeah!" Bonnie crawled onto the Vesba and Robert handed her a helmet.

"Off we gooooo!" His voice rose and stretched as they zipped away like a strip of lightning. Now if only she could survive the subway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So… how did you end up here on a blue Vesba?" Bonnie leaned in closer to her new boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well, actually there was a lot of thought involved."

"Wow, you actually needed to think?" She laughed at her own joke, a hiccupping laugh that fell in to silence even though it wasn't over.

"Are you making fun of me? Well, I had the proclivity towards a red one but this was the only left."

"Are you just trying to use big words to impress me, it shall not work on me! Besides your still talking about a lady bike."

"It's not called a lady bike, it's a scooter. Gosh, what is wrong with you?" Robert smiled slyly," Plus there is a great advantage to a _motorized__scooter.__" _He twisted the grip on the handlebars. The Vesba jerked forward suddenly. Bonnie let out a scream and wrapped her arms around him. "See?"

"Gee, it does work!" Bonnie nuzzled her cheek against his green shirt. "Your shirt is so soft. Where do you guys get these?"

"You guys?"

"Yeah, my brother's shirts and my father's are super soft, but my shirts aren't soft. So sad."

"Maybe because your shirts are supposed look good." Bonnie was surprised that this had gotten on to such a strange subject. They pulled up to the Dinky station, across from McCarter Theatre.

"Uh, Robert where are you going to park the scooter?" Bonnie didn't trust bike chains to fit around it and you couldn't just leave it in a parking space for the whole day.

"Why would we park it?" Robert raised his eye quizzically. Bonnie was once again reminded that she couldn't raise her eyebrows separately.

" 'Cause you can't bring it with us."

"Are you so sure?" He grabbed the handlebars and ran with the Vesba to the small, dinky train, wisely named the Dinky. Laughing, Bonnie helped him get the back wheel over the lip between the concrete and the train door. They wheeled the scooter down the narrow aisle past some rather confused passengers. The yellow plastic seats glistened in the summer sun, shining through dirty windows. They decided to sit together on a handicap-reserved seat with the bright blue Vesba pulled up right in front of them. Bonnie couldn't help but notice how close they were. Robert pulled a pair of tickets out of his pocket and waved them at Bonnie. She snatched them from his hand.

"So where are we going? Trenton?" She tried to conceal her excitement at being proven right in her prediction. Robert laughed at her suggestion.

"No, New York." Bonnie had to hold in her need to pump her fist. Then a thought struck her.

"Why didn't we dress up?"

"Well, as I said before I -"

"I know what you said but everyone has to dress up in the NYC!" Robert looked down at his clothes.

"What is there a dress code?" He joked.

"Well, yeah pretty much."

"Oh, this is why I need you. Don't know anything about New York."

"Okay we'll just have to deal with this. It's not a big deal, we'll just look a little weird."

"But I thought everyone wore strange stuff in the city?"

"That's just a lie they spread to make it seem progressive and welcoming or something like that. Really, from dawn till dusk everyone wears pretty normal clothes."

"Well, you learn something knew everyday." Bonnie smiled.

"Stick with me and you'll learn more than you ever wanted to know."

Jim was in his basement lifting weights. It was one of the few things he could do to be perfectly alone. Today, he was really going to push himself. All the round weights his dad had bought were shoved on the bar. You really weren't supposed to bench press without a spotter but Jim didn't want anyone to see what he was doing. Most people couldn't bench press two hundred and seventy pounds but there wasn't a single freshman that could. Or maybe he was technically a sophomore now that there was only three days of school left. Jim wrapped his hands around the metal bar and then with a grunt pushed against the bar until his arm was extended all the way. He slowly lowered it to an inch from his chest.

_Hold__it,__hold__it.__1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10._With another grunt Jim shoved the bar on to its resting place. There was a loud clink as the heavy weigh settled. Jim rolled of the bench and grabbed his own impromptu weights, plastic milk jugs filled with sand. He estimated they each weighed about twenty pounds, so if he put two on each side then he would be adding eighty pounds. That would be three hundred fifty pounds! Jim had put on forty pounds the day before and now he was going to go the whole way. Jim had to wonder if he was really bad at counting. He knew that there were guys who could pull up to a thousand pounds but he also knew that Zydrunas Savickas, arguably the strongest man alive (other than superman), could only lift six hundred and twenty nine pounds on a bench press plus that guy was fat. Jim considered himself rather toned.

Jim slipped the extra weights on to the bar then swung underneath. He gripped the bar so tightly his knuckles turned white. Jim clenched his jaw then pushed against the bar. Bringing it down slowly was the hardest; you needed to keep it controlled. After five reps Jim's arms felt like wobbly string and he put the bar down. But instead of resting he launched into sit-ups and push-ups. Rock music blared from his father's old paint-splattered boom box and the Today Show was playing on mute on the small travel TV. Jim glanced up, sweat beading on his brow. Breaking news interrupted the show. On screen, figures in colorful clothing ran about amid explosions behind a freaked out reporter. Jim scrambled to unmute the TV and turn off the music.

"This just in a flying robot supposedly send by the creator of Mister Twister is ravaging downtown Star City. Heroes have arrived but they seem to consist of teenagers!" Jim wasn't sure why this was such big news, so the sidekicks showed up first. A red and black blur flipped through the air, throwing a boomerang-like thing that exploded when it hit the robot.

"There goes Robin, the Boy Wonder!" Jim could care less. A streak of canary yellow and bright red. "And there is Kid Flash!" _Great__name,__kid._Then, a bare foot figure ran out of nowhere, blades of water held behind him. "Could it be? Aqua lad!" Jim was starting to think this was some kind of introduction show. Cars started to rise into the air of there own accord, which was freaky. The cars flew at the robot with frightening speed but the robot withstood the onslaught. Floating in the air was a green skinned girl seemingly in control of the flying cars.

"Is that a…a…Martian?" The reporter stumbled over her words. Jim had to admit it was cool but not completely unexpected; there was already Martian Man hunter. The robot aimed a laser at the Martian and seemed ready to fire when the camera juggled and zoomed in on a black shirted figure. The teen grabbed one end of a bus and swung it in to the air. The robot was destroyed but Jim had all eyes on the teen that had thrown a two-ton bus.

"We now return to your regular programming." The scene turned to some cooking show but Jim didn't notice. He glanced back at his weights and with a growl of disgust punched the wall. The whole house reverberated with the shock and a deep crater was split into the concrete.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bonnie couldn't believe how well it went. For unexplained reasons, the observation deck on the empire state building was not full to the brim and they could actually see over the edge. Robert had foolishly assumed she could find the Statue of Liberty, which Bonnie had to explain was actually in New Jersey but belonged to New York. That had been really complicated, hauling the scooter down stairs into the subway, searching for maps, and having Robert explain to scary subway people that he hadn't known about the dress code. Trying to get a hotdog vendor to put nothing on the hotdogs they ordered followed that. (Not to be weird, but Bonnie found all hotdog toppings repulsive.) Finally, they ended up strolling through central park, and occasionally running.

"Did you know this is the one of the largest groupings of elms in the United States?" Bonnie explained gesturing to the towering, shady trees that hung overhead. Strains of smooth jazz could be heard from behind where a group of musicians were playing cellos. Robert chuckled.

"Wow, that was a fun fact." He seemed surprised at the sudden interruption of their discussion on the Electoral College.

"What? It's true."

"I didn't doubt that, I just meant …"

"OOOOh ice cream!" Bonnie rushed off to the small stand that sold popsicles, water, bagels, and soup. Robert rolled his eyes.

Licking a red, white, and blue Popsicle Bonnie leaned over the wide bridge-arch thing that faced the lake. Brightly colored bricks were arranged in extending diamonds and purple banners swung in the cool summer breeze. Down below in the center of the smallest diamond a saxophone player with long dreadlocks was attracting a small crowd. Robert reached out and touched her arm.

"Hey, want to go down there?" Bonnie reached into her pocket and found a pair of quarters.

"Yeah, he's pretty good." Jumping down the red brick steps they were even more immersed in the idyllic scene. Bonnie glanced at the darkened alcove under where they had just been standing. It was filled with some kind of mosaic. Bonnie couldn't help but wonder what it was of. She took a step away from Robert, who was very into the music, (he was an aspiring musician.) That's when things got weird. Suddenly, everything was dark. Not pitch black, lights came from far away. Gone were the sounds of jazz, talking, and laughter in its place was the high keening of sirens and the clatter horse hooves. A man dressed in black ran to the top of the bridge. He labored under the weight of a heavy duffle bag. With a desperate huff of labored breathing he pulled of his ski masked as if it was strangling him.

"You there, shark?" he hissed over the ledge. There was a groan and Bonnie looked down to see a man sprawled out on the bricks, bleeding from the side of his head. The man on top of the bridge glanced over shoulder before heaving the bag over the ledge. Its fall was softened by an impact with the barely conscious Shark. The man took of running again. There were yells in the distance and then gunfire.

"Bonnie. Bonnie!" She spun around to see that sunlight had returned and Robert stood there with a worried expression.

"What was that?" Bonnie shook her head as if trying to dissipate the strange vision.

"Uh, nothing. Just zoned out, I guess."

"Okay, you want to move on?"

"Sure." Bonnie hoped that what she had just seen wasn't real, but part of her did because of something else she had seen. A lineup of tiny Benjamin Franklins.

**Okay, so sorry for the long wait and sort of short chapter. But one person reviewed so "Yeah me!" Yes, that is an achievement. If you didn't get the last sentence, it's $100 bills.**


	6. Chapter 6

So apparently I have to tell everyone I don't own Young Justice or anything DC, but I thought that was sort of obvious 'cause clearly then I would be selling this for money. Since I'm not, let's say this is just a fanfiction.

Chapter 6

Bonnie was shaken, she had absolutely no idea what had just happened. Could this have anything to do with the test? This seemed like something else entirely though. Instead of a memory it had felt like she was there.

"Bonnie are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm just a little frazzled right now," she shook her head to clear it but it didn't do much good. Robert leaned in to look at her closely.

"You look really pale. Maybe we should just go home?" Bonnie definitely didn't want to go home. _Nothing happens to me there I need to figure this out. And Robert is really funny when he's worried. Funny and cute. _

"No,no,no…We have to stay I'm having so much fun. It's just maybe the sun," She shielded her eyes with a hand to look up at the brilliant sun. "Can we go inside somewhere?"

Robert placed a hand protectively on her shoulder, and scanned the surrounding area.

"Sure, but where? Remember you're my guide." He flashed his crooked smile at her, the tension gone in his voice. Bonnie could think of a few places but not anyplace good. Then she remembered,

"The museum of natural history is having a free day, I saw a sign for it." Robert smiled even brighter and wrapped his whole arm around her.

"Well, fun fact about me, I love museums!" They strolled back towards the obelisk that showed the back of the museum.

Robert loved museum more than he was willing to say. The smell of history in the air and a thousand stories to be told, it was just so cool. In fact, all of New York was cool, the biggest city in America! Wow, he had never spent a lot of time in cities maybe a little in Chicago, but not a lot. Growing up in small college town on Lake Erie made moving to Princeton a big deal. Though no one would expect it, he had actually been happy. Back home everyone had known everyone, which made keeping his secret nearly impossible. In a city of 3 million, Robert finally felt invisible, something he had wanted for a long, long time. Here no one knew or cared about what had happened with his dad or why he was a little weird. Here no one cared at all.

Robert felt his eyes wander to Bonnie as she leaned in close to an exhibit. The strange look in her eyes was gone but his reaction hadn't faded. He had been scared and felt a startling pang of worry. Now as his eyes traced the smooth curves of her body, he realized just how much he liked her.

_Maybe I could tell her. Bonnie would get it, I'm sure. _He shook his head violently.

_No! No one gets it, she'd run away from me just like everyone else. I'm just a freak and that's all I will ever be._

Bonnie glanced back to see a strange expression on Robert's face. Was she ruining their first date? Was he starting to regret coming? She knew she wasn't what most guys liked. She spent too much time thinking and not enough on her hair. Besides she had absolutely no sense of fashion. Passing Egyptian murals and statues she wrapped her arms around him in a way that was far too intimate for a first date yet felt exactly right.

"Rob, are you okay?" Robert looked surprised for a moment then smiled his widest smile of the day.

"Better than okay," he whispered and started to lean closer to her. Bonnie suddenly realized what was about to happen. She stood up on her toes reaching for him. She closed her eyes when there was a mere inch between them.

"HUUUMMM! Excuse me, tour group coming through her." They jumped back quickly as a thin women with a long beak of a nose grumbled behind them. A long stream of Japanese tourists, cameras at the ready, trailed after her.

"Uh sorry ma'am, got a little distracted there." Robert rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, we can all see that young man," the lady muttered as she stormed away.

The tourists gave chase after her. Robert smiled over their heads at Bonnie and all of a sudden they couldn't stop laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

5 YEARS LATER

_I clung to the sheer_ _face of the glass building. One more floor and I would be there I just had to keep climbing. Wind ripped at me as I placed a bare hand against the window. It squeaked as I tried to move upwards, there was nothing else to hold unto. I dug the fingers of my left hand into the rubber seam then leaned forward and clamped my teeth on the metal lining. I knew I couldn't hold it for long. I swung back and kicked out at the glass. I bounced back and nearly lost my grip. I grunted as my teeth were nearly torn out of their sockets. A faint crack shone from the tinted glass. I swung back even further then kicked. This time the window broke sending slivers of glass flying. It was like the whole world had been tipped sideways as I was flung into the room completely horizontal. I staggered to my feet, happy to be on solid ground. I reached for my gun tucked into the back of my waist band and felt the sting of dozens of cuts from my face to my toes, blood was already seeping through my black clothes. Suddenly, from the quiet of the room came a gargled shout, the war cry of men who didn't stand a chance. Two guards rushed out from behind rows of multi-terabyte computer servers. One tried to draw his weapon but I shot him twice in the chest before he could even level it. The other guard didn't even bother; he just swung a baton at my head. In slow motion I saw it coming, ducked and caught the kick coming for my chest. I grabbed the shiny black shoe and hooked it behind my head, twisting it to the music of loud popping. I dropped it then intercepted a wrist with my left hand, stepped on a foot with my right, and jutted out my right elbow while I jerked out my left arm. There was a snap and a groan as a shoulder was dislocated; I swiftly flipped the guard over my back where he landed with a thud. I spun on my heel and fired two bullets between the shoulder blades. There was a blurring in my peripherals and the world became more vibrant as I was brought back to the present and did it again in real time. Staring down at the corpses, I sighed and shook my head trying to clear it of the repeated actions. I turned around, the green and white marble floor now slick with blood. The guards, knowing I was coming, had been in process of disabling the uplink and had managed to disconnect most of the wires from the freestanding computer servers. I quickly got to work, rewiring and entering codes at record speeds while not actually knowing what it was I was doing. Satisfied, I ran to the front of the room and heaved down a bright fire truck red lever. It was like a collective sigh spreading down the building as every red light turned green and every locked door smoothly swung open. I was in two places at once, there in the server room and at home three weeks earlier when the night's events had woken me in bed. But really I was in neither of those places. _

Bonnie took a step back and slammed in to a cinder block wall. Beneath her feet the centimeter thin grey-black carpet was wet and slimy from the water dripping off her coat. Above her head the typical Styrofoam panels held in place by plastic frames disguised the soundproofing that enshrouded the interrogation room. Beyond that she could almost feel the suffocating force of tens of thousands of pounds of pressure pressing down with the crushing force of gravity. _Inside a mountain, what were they thinking? _Bonnie could feel a cold sweat beading down her spine as she thought about it combined with the six inch steel door that blocked the exit from this concrete coffin. She took a deep breath, trying to hide her panic though the green figure on the other side of the room already could sense it.

"Keep this up and you'll break my brain!" Bonnie tried to chuckle at the end but it sounded forced, there was real danger in that.

"It would be better and easier for all of us if you stopped trying to distract me."

"Easier? Yes, but better? Hardly. It wouldn't really work out too well for me. Really, I just came to warn you but if you all don't believe me it's not my fault. So I'll just be going then." She made a halfhearted attempt to reach the door before being intercepted by the floating Martian.

"You know, I could always try harder. I've been taking it easy but I can always get the information out of you. It just wouldn't end to well for you." Bonnie jerked back, hitting the edge of the metal table to escape the startling look on the Martian's face. Then, she remembered to keep her cool, it was the only way to get out unscathed.

"I see more has changed than just the hair cut. What happened to that always happy Martian I used to know?" Apparently, that actually worked because the superhero, known as Miss Martian, slid back into her metal chair and closed her eyes. Bonnie was secretly very proud of herself. " I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me I would never do that, I just…just… I'm upset okay? I feel like you betrayed me and everything else is piling up too and I can't keep up with _it_ and _this_." The poor Martian looked on the verge of tears but Bonnie was just confused.

" Uh M'gann? I rob banks, I shoot people, I'm a criminal on the FBI's most wanted list and I betrayed you by going on a TV show?"

"Try faking your own death. That might also have some effect."

"Oh…" Bonnie realized that that might have upset some people but this was serious overreacting. _I mean really, who would care if I died? I'm not very nice._

**Well, here it is the chapter you've all been waiting for… and it doesn't make any sense. So let me explain a little. The first few chapters I've written take place the summer after the events of the first season but this chapter takes place in the midst of the second season's events. You see, I was actually very pleased with the time jump because it fit well with this story in the crazy story line I have come up with. This is going to be pretty epic and confusing because I think it would be great as a live-action show on HBO or Stars. Which I know sounds crazy but oh well. I'm going to continue the story switching between "5 YEARS LATER" and the summer of 2012 until they connect and then, I'll figure it out from there.**


End file.
